


From legs to homeworld

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Fights, Going back to homeworld, Hurt/comforts, Music, Pink diamond returns, Romance, Steven is pink diamond, pink diamond’s leg ship, steven meets white diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: In theory how this story.Steven and the gang go find pink diamond leg ship because yellow and blue ship is out of use.





	1. Chapter 1

Flashbacks.

Steven- we don’t have to worry about anything today!  
The diamonds, the cluster, long lost friends today’s about joy , peace , and love!

Suddenly the diamonds show up and and a fight is started between the cluster ( on Stevens side ) and then Lapis lazuli shows up the barn.

“Leave my boyfriend alone blue diamond! (Connie holding up the sword jumps at blue diamond. Blue grabs the sword and breaking it .  
( for the love of stars those two should kiss already it’s been 5 seasons)

“You can’t fathom how much I’ve mourned.....what THOUSANDS of years of grief has done to me! ( blue diamond uses trauma and grief to knock out every crystal gem members with emotional agony. )

Garnet- “you will not ruin my wedding day.”

( lapis, who has suffered every day of her life drops the barn on blue diamond) pathetic.

“Hey CLOD remember me? Says peridot 

No says yellow diamond, zaps peridot and poofed her and then lapis lazuli 

(Steven talks to the diamonds with his thoughts.) listen to me pinks fate is different than you think......

“Wait I here someone?” Says blue diamond 

Blue, you’re being hysterical more than usual. Says yellow diamond 

( flashbacks ended)

Alright our me and yellow’s hand ships are out of commission we need to get back to homeworld and let white diamond know you’re alive.....so pink diamond i mean Steven where is your mothers leg ship we gave her?

Mom has a ship? And who’s white diamond? Steven looks at pearl 

“Yes Steven, you’re mother owns a leg ship it’s parked in the desert, the place that you found lion. As for white diamond, she’s the head leader of all the diamonds and homeworld.

We haven’t seen her in centuries. Probably off harvesting planets. Says yellow diamond 

Cool another space adventure! Says Connie 

Meanwhile at the desert.

The ship is activated by Steven’s gem. ( I have no idea how the ship is started)

———————————————————————-————-

Awesomesause! ,”yo Steven can we stop by the zoo to see my family?” Says amethyst. ——————————————————————————— Magnificent this ship still works after 5,000 years! Says pearl ————————————————————————————- “Lets show homeworld a thing or two about love and fusion! Says garnet ————————————————————————————- “New Space adventures! Says Connie. ————————————————————————————- “Lets just hope white diamond is friendly than blue diamond and yellow diamond?” Says Greg. ———————————————————————————— Off to homeworld , who knows we might run into Lars. Says Steven. ———————————————————————————- I can’t believe I am going back homeworld.Says peridot ———————————————————————————— “Hey peridot ,who knows maybe you’ll get to see your peridot family and introduced me to them.” Says lapis ——————————————————————————— Who is Lars? Says blue diamond ——————————————————————————- I will explain on the way blue diamond. Says Steven


	2. Emerald strikes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald is back for a fight but only battleship, lets face it emerald is bigger and stronger in a physical fight...., so Lars would have to trick her to win this is just my opinion

The destiny destroyer shooting and chasing Lars once again though out space.

Emerald— “Did you really think I wasn't going to be able to track my own ship? The Sun Incinerator's specialized nova thrusters give off an energy signature I could recognize from the other side of the galaxy. Now Prepare yourself for destruction Lars of the stars and your pathetic off color crew!

Lars— “oh come on lady we just wanted to go home, “I really don’t want to fight you.” ( trying hard by Dodging the missiles and shooting back at her. ) hold on is that a pink ship? “Oh please don’t be a diamond ship!” 

Steven— oh no Lars is in trouble , he wants to go back to earth and emerald is after him... again!

Yellow diamond— hold on that’s my emerald from my court. Yellow turns on the messenger screen and calls emerald. “Emerald I command you to stop chasing that ship.”

————————————————————————————-

Emerald— “But my diamond that’s my prized ship, I built that ship with my two hands!” 

Yellow diamond— “I said I ordered you!” Now your going escort them back to earth IS THAT CLEAR.”

————————————————————————————-

Emerald—sighs ....as you command my diamond. “Well Lars looks like I am helping your pathetic ass get back to earth.” Lars— “Thanks Steven and yellow diamond , going back to earth to look after things.” “Oh emerald no hard feelings , we can stop hating and trying to destroy each other finally.” ————————————————————————————- Steven— bye Lars bye off colors have a safe trip home, I am going to homeworld to let white diamond know pink diamond is Alive , that’s me. Emerald— “WHAT!” Pink diamond is alive! And it’s a half human child! ————————————————————————————- Lars— “why am I not surprised.” ( Lars smiles , then thinks to himself) “How bad can emerald be, really escorting us to earth? “You’re too confident Lars. She could tear apart steel with her bear hands you know. And burn down a town with a single glare. “Stars, she could kill anyone without breaking a sweat! Believe me when I say...she would kill you in a second, with amazement and beauty and grace and— hold on Lars buddy stop thinking those thoughts it would never happen between us.” ———————————————————————————— Emerald enraged— “It’s not fair, both yellow diamond and blue diamond is suddenly on your side just like that!” I been serving them for 6,000 years! ————————————————————————————- Lars— “life’s not supposed to be fair, get used to it.” All the bad things to go away, well it’s not going to, so keep your chin up and press on. I am sure you’re crew depends on you just like mine is depending on me to get back home. So what do you say, you want to be friends or comrades or something like that? ————————————————————————————- Emerald— “you’re really depending on me to get home?” “ I was literally your enemy for a year and suddenly you want to be friends?” Lars— “Yes , We been stuck in space for almost a year, we really need your help emerald, your welcome to join the family.” ———————————————————————————— Emerald— “alright let’s go, I need a break from my job anyway.” Rhodonite— if the captain trusts you then we trust you. The twins— new adventures on earth awaits us all! Fluorite— how lovely new team members. Padparadscha— “everyone I am getting a vision we are going to our new home and we are taking emerald with us!”


	3. Should we stay or should we go back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone questions themselves and a romance begins.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be posted sooner but I had a bad anxiety attack that lasted for the entire day.

The Sun Incinerator And the destiny destroyer approaching the earth’s atmosphere.

“Look girls this is your new home.” Says lars excitedly.

“Amazing the earth is beautiful, so much sunshine.” Says both the rultile twins 

“You said it, I thought the diamonds destroyed everything. Explained fluorite 

“Everyone I am getting a vision!” Says a nervous Padparadscha 

Not now Padparadscha. Says Lars 

“But the destiny destroyer is on fire!”

“WHAT!” Everyone looks at the window to see emerald’s ship engines are on fire and crashing into the kindergarten. ( explosions )

EMMY! Lars screams 

“What did you call her?”

“Not now rhodonite. “hey twins please park the ship, I am going rescue emerald!” Lars runs towards the crash sight and tries to look for emerald but only finds her gemstone very damaged.

“Why did her ship catch fire?” Questions Lars holding emerald”s gem

“Well captain Lars , it’s been known all over homeworld that resources are low.....so in other words she couldn’t repair the ship 100%. said rhodonite 

“...so this my fault.....I should have known.... why couldn’t I befriended her sooner? Lars breaks down crying, tears landing on emerald’s gemstone and reviving her.

“You’re a big softie you know that?” “You helped your friends get away from many situations and revived me even though I was your enemy.” Says emerald amazed by his kindness.

“Emerald you’re never was our enemy, I just wanted to borrow your ship to get home.” “You know the offer is still on the table, you are welcome to join our family and stay here on earth.” “I don’t want you to think your stuck here with us , I don’t want to fight someone who’s supposed to be on the same side as us.” “ I guess what I am trying to say is in asking you to trust us.” Says lars 

 

“How lucky those off colors are, to have as a good friend as you on their side..... makes me wish I meet you sooner.” “My childhood wasn’t okay..... that’s why I am so cold hearted... I accept your offer to stay on earth captain Lars.” Says emerald picking herself off the ground.

3 hour later the crew is welcomed into town... or what’s left of it after the diamond invasion and was thrown a welcoming party in their honor. And everyone asking questions after question about the space adventure.

The off colors and emerald talk to humans for the first time.  
“Okay what is this?” Points towards the pizza Says the twins   
“It’s food that we humans eat.” Says Sadie 

“What is food?” Says Flourite 

“I will explain everything” says buck

 

“Why are they shooting at the sky!” Said both Rhodonite and emerald.  
“Please calm down those are fireworks ,we use them for celebrations. Says Lars trying to calm everyone down.

 

“I predict everyone is having a good time but will question everything.” Says Padparadscha eating a piece of strawberry cake.

Later that evening. Warning prepare to rip the band aid off.

“Hey Lars , you free to talk? Says Sadie 

Sure emerald and the off colors are getting a tour of the town. 

“Are you, well you know happy to see me?” Says Sadie 

“Of course I am happy why? I haven’t seen you for a year.” Says lars 

“Well you and emerald sure like hanging out with each other even though you just befriended her a few hours ago..... so my point is, I know that your in love with emerald.” That’s why I’m breaking up with you but it’s okay I’m not angry, you’re both immortal and it’s obvious she likes you to too. Besides I think we were growing apart anyway from our non working relationship. Says Sadie 

“I am sorry Sadie ,but it’s true I really like emerald, ever since the cosmic jubilee I developed a crush on her, Lars then tell Sadie the story of them stealing Emerald's personal shuttle and crashing it on Upsilon 9, impersonating imperial officers during a "cosmic jubilee" while Lars distracts emerald while dancing and the off colors take Emerald's fastest ship the Sun Incinerator , heavily guarded by sixty-seven elite Citrines on Klavius 7. “The reason we stole the ship was to get home, we wasn’t sure if emerald would end up following us.”  
“.....so we... can we still be friends Sadie?”

“Sure, we will still be friends even in the next life.” Says Sadie 

“Sorry I can’t stay long I need to help Steven, hopefully he hasn’t gotten into any trouble.” Said Lars walking away. “Hey emerald, Padparadscha, twins , Flourite and rhodonite I ask you all to help me go back into space to help rescue Steven from getting killed by white diamond.”

“WHITE Diamond!” Emerald and the off colors cowering in fear.

Again with that name that everyone is cowering in fear of. Is she that big of a boss that’s going to be hard to fight just like in my video games? Says Lars 

“What’s a video game?” Said emerald 

I will show you when we get back I promise. Says   
Lars 

White diamond knows all and sees all says Flourite.

“She can easily put blue diamond and yellow diamond in there place using one hand says a panicky rhodonite 

She can shatter gems just by staring at them and even though this is a crazy idea we will go with you. Says the twins.

“I predict captain Lars wants our help!” “We need to help Steven our new pink diamond.” Said Padparadscha 

“You captain Lars are the craziest off colored human I ever met and I am tagging along with y’all on this new adventure , luckily it’s a good thing we still have one ship left. Says emerald 

“Ya I apologize for that sorry about your destiny destroyer.” Said Lars 

Everything will be fine, I can use the scrap metal for something maybe. Says emerald 

Everyone gets in the Sun Incinerator and blasting off into space while the beach City citizens wave goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Sadie break up with Lars , but question were they even dating?  
> I personally don’t ship them. 
> 
> Now Lars is immortal, he needs to be with emerald who is immortal this is my opinion.


	4. Seeing old friends again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Famethyst , the pearls and the mysterious voice

At the human zoo.

“Soooo isn’t yellow diamond the best , I bet she’s totally crushing those rebels right now? Says yellow pearl 

I-I actually on blue diamond’s side , she probably has them all traumatized and begging to be shattered by now. Said blue pearl 

“LISTEN don’t you even talk like that ever! Yellow diamond would shatter them first before blue diamond ever would. Says yellow pearl 

You wanna bet? Says blue pearl 

“Alright let’s see who will be the first to walk right through that door and say who shattered the rebels will scrubs the zoo floors.” Said yellow pearl 

Suddenly everyone walks through the door.

Pearls we have returned, and no one was shattered or traumatized. Says yellow diamond.

And guess what pink diamond wasn’t shattered by the rebels, here’s her son as proof. Said blue diamond holding Steven and Greg 

0.0 blue pearl   
0.o yellow pearl 

“Awesomesause we are back at the zoo , don’t wait up Steven I am going visit my family! “ says amethyst running off.

Yellow pearl! Blue pearl! It’s been forever! Says pearl 

“You’re alive?” Said yellow pearl 

“But how, we both were worried about you!” “We thought you betrayed your diamond. Says blue pearl 

“Are you both angry with me? Says pearl 

“Don’t act so innocent white pearl! “You have three seconds to say your last words. “You can run but it won’t matter.” said yellow pearl 

“We told you it was a fools mission to join the rebels, but we didn’t think you were a fool.” Said Blue pearl   
The next scenes involved the 3 punching each other, pillow fighting and squawking until garnet pulls them apart.

Meanwhile at the zoo.

How Many times do I have to tell y’all! We don’t run or shout annoyingly! Said holly blue yelling at amethyst and the Famethyst.

Hey guys check this out, it’s called music! Says amethyst holding up Steven”s boom box.

I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just want to have  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wantna have fun (girls and boys wanna have fun, girls wanna have)  
Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun (girls and boys wanna have fun, girls wanna have)  
They just wanna, they just wanna  
They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girl  
Girls they wanna have fun  
They just wanna, they just wanna  
They just wanna, they just wanna, girls  
They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girls  
Girls just want to have fun  
When the working  
When the working day is done  
Oh when the working day is done oh girl  
Girls, they wanna have fun  
They just wanna, they just wanna  
They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girls  
Girls just want to have fun  
When the working  
When the working day is done  
Oh when the working day is done oh girl  
Girls, they wanna have fun!

TURN THAT Racket down! Says holly blue.

Also check this out! Amethyst holding two boxes of surgery donuts.

“Umm amethyst I don’t think you’re sisters should be having that much sugar? Says a concern bismuth 

“Oh well what could possibly go wrong? I am just showing my big sisters a little earth culture” says amethyst   
Mind if we joined this party? Says both peridot, lapis lazuli and garnet entering the room.

45 mins later everyone is dancing with the humans inside the zoo and trashing it.

Meanwhile at pink diamond”s old room, Steven and Connie are jumping up and down on pink diamond”s giant pillow bed.

Whoopee this is fun! says Steven 

“I know right my mom would never let me do this!” Said Connie 

Steven and Connie it’s your bedtime you need your rest! Says pearl 

A pearl telling a diamond what to do? Said yellow diamond 

“This is unheard of? “ Says blue diamond 

“White pearl you should know your place! Says yellow pearl 

A pearl is supposed to serve, not the other way around. Said blue pearl 

“You both want to fight?” Pink diamond wanted everyone to be equal says pearl looking at her blue and yellow pearl companions 

“WAIT stop please everyone! Everybody on earth is treated equally!” Also pearl does have the right to boss me around, she helped raised me after mom....well went away but she’s right I do need my sleep for tomorrow we continue our search for white diamond. Said Steven getting ready for sleep.

At least we brought lion along, so that he wouldn’t worry about us. Said Connie laying down.

Goodnight everyone Said Steven 

The dream realm.

“I know what you seek?” “You wish to find me...very well seek me out on this new planet that’s full of alien life I discovered.” “I want to test you... so you can prove yourself worthy of being a diamond to me.” I have been watching you for a long time new pink diamond or should I say Steven Universe? says a mysterious female voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not joking I was eating popcorn while typing this and laughing nonstop 
> 
> The mysterious voice was inspired by Spyro the eternal night the video game.
> 
> Wow I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger!


	5. You’re bravery is amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and the gang are on there way and peridot sees her peri family

With Lars and the gang.

“Wow. The stars are beautiful tonight.” Said Lars 

“We’re literally wandering in high alert territories that belong to white diamond!” Says emerald 

“Well excuse me emerald, I was trying to look at the bright side.”

“Hey I am sorry, I’m just scared.” I have met white diamond only three times and she’s still strikes fear in me ,but yet you being brave having never met white diamond before and you’re still helping your friends? Says emerald 

Emmy it’s okay to be scared, trust me we are all scared even I am scared. But it’s the right thing to do, and Steven would be literally doing the same thing if I was in trouble. Said Lars 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Said emerald 

“Doing what?” 

 

“Treating me like a person, not even my old crew treated me this way.” One thing though if we’re going to make our relationship work. “I have to know what are you?” Says emerald 

 

“Are you implying that I’m half alien?” But if you really want to know I am a resurrected magic human with pink diamond dna apparently just found out not to long a go. Said Lars 

“Well.... that explains a few things, for a moment I was going to say that you’re not human!” Humans can’t do those magic tricks that you be doing while I was chasing you and your crew. “Are you certain your Steven friend will take on white diamond, I mean how can he possibly handle it?” Said emerald 

“This isn’t his first fight with someone twice his size”. “He Has the crystal gems and 2 diamonds by his side it’s all a routine at this point and he always finds a way.”  
Says Lars  
Relax captain Lars, we are sure Steven is okay and no matter what we will still follow you to the ends of space. Said the off colors “Hey everyone we must have faith in Steven and captain Lars! Says Padparadscha ———————————————————————————— Steven and friends meet peridot’s family. Walking into the technology labs only to be surrounded by 40 peridots. “Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, you’re still alive.” Said peridot #2 “Don’t sound so disappointed, I might think you don’t like me.” Said peridot “Who this?” Said peridot #7 pointing at lapis lazuli Oh that’s my girlfriend and soulmate says peridot “WHAT YOU AND A LAPIS LAZULI!!!!!! Said peridot #17 “IMPOSSIBLE!!! Said peridot #5 “Why do y’all have stars on your uniforms? Said peridot #3 Because we are the crystal gems! Says everyone. “What’s that thing? Said peridot #20 pointing to pumpkin “It’s our baby pumpkin dog named Veggie head” “But pumpkins on earth aren’t alive!” Said peridot #14 Bark! “Well..... Steven brought her to life for us to have.” Says peridot “You all better believe it, no one touches our baby or else!” says lapis lazuli ready to summon her powers. “May we all ask what are you doing here? Says peridot #40 We are on a journey to see white diamond! Says Steven ( all peridots screams) “you all are going to get shattered!” “Do have any idea where white diamond is?” “Sure I do she came to me in my dream and showed me the way.” Said Steven Come on Steven! Said blue diamond We must get moving if you want to find white diamond. Said yellow diamond Coming! Said Steven walking to them and the gang following behind. Bye my peridot family. Says peridot Bye my in laws. Says lapis lazuli Bark! “If y’all ever want a lecture on love visit us on earth okay? Says” garnet Nice knowing all of y’all and good luck. Said all the peridots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heart felt in this chapter and next chapter Steven faces white diamond.
> 
>  
> 
> In case y’all wondering emerald’s old crew got shattered during the destiny destroyer accident, sorry for not putting that in the story.


	6. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment I waited for, and there will be music. And cliffhanger 
> 
> Thank y’all for the 1,000 views

Finally damn it , we caught up to Steven’s ship.....so this is a new planet and it has life. So that’s why white diamond is here right? Lars quietly said.

Believe it all the diamonds find planets and take over everything to make gems for their army, servants or court. Emerald explains.

“We all feel bad for the life we take away to give us life.” Said Fluorite. 

But we have no control over anything only a Diamond can. Rhodonite explains 

 

“LOOK EVERYONE ITS EMERALD GET HER!” Shouts amethyst ready with her whip.

“Oh stars no!, Get the hell away from her! Lars shouts and jumping in front of emerald. “What the heck crystal gems! Emerald is not a bad person , she’s apart of the team now and the family. 

“You love her don’t you?” Garnet smiles 

“Was it that obvious?” Lars shyly asks.

“Hey Lars what are you doing here? Aren’t y’all supposed to be on earth? Questions Steven and Connie.

“Well everyone, we were on earth for half a day but we all felt bad that Steven is fighting for earth and other planets against white diamond.... so we all followed y’all here to see if we can possibly help in a way.” Lars explains 

 

.....Well you guys can help by taking out the jasper, amethyst guards and takeing out the equipment with me helping. Says bismuth 

Team2 Lars , emerald, the off colors and bismuth.

while can move forward to white diamond’s chambers and take out those guards while Steven can either talk some sense into her or fight! Pearl exclaims.

Team1 Steven, Connie, garnet, pearl, amethyst, peridot and lapis lazuli.

“Wait Steven I Don’t want you to face her alone!” Connie says.

“Well white diamond did say in my dream that this will be a one on one fair fight. but I don’t see why not let’s go everyone! Steven said.

We Very sorry Steven we can’t help you against white diamond , like you said it has to be a fair fight. Blue diamond and yellow diamond explains.

Team3 Steven and Connie.  
————————————————————————————-

White diamond chambers.

“This is a beautiful world is it not.” White diamond says.

“Shame you came from so far away to destroy it, right? Steven explains 

What are your plans for this planet? Says Connie 

“Not really no plans at all.” White diamond explains  
“Well except to test your leadership and prove your self to me as a true diamond. 

Test #1 your friendship with that girl! White diamond then summons her powers to mind control Connie.

Connie noooooo!

Alright Connie prove your loyalty to me and shatter the boy with your sword.

“Yes my diamond.” Connie charges at Steven ready to strike at him, but Steven counters the attack with his ukulele to stop her.

“Connie please fight her control over you!”

“I-I can’t stop it. I’m sorry Steven....” Connie grabs her head in frustration and crying.

 

“It’s okay Connie. it’s okay. Just breathe.  
You don’t have to be sorry for anything. I got a plan that involves singing and I want you try to sing along.”

(Steven playing his ukulele )  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust

Here comes a thought that might alarm you  
What someone said and how it harmed you  
Something you did that failed to be charming  
Things that you said are suddenly swarming

And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
That they confuse you  
That I might lose you

Take a moment, remind yourself  
To take a moment and find yourself  
Take a moment and ask yourself  
If this is how we fall apart  
But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
I'm here, I'm here, I'm here

( Connie )  
Here comes a thought that might alarm me  
What someone said and how it harmed me  
Something I did that failed to be charming  
Things that I said are suddenly swarming

And, oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
That they confuse me  
[Both:]  
That I might lose me

Take a moment, remind yourself  
To take a moment and find yourself  
Take a moment and ask yourself  
If this is how we fall apart  
But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
I'm here, I'm here, I'm here

And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by  
From here, from here, from here

[steven ]  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
(Song ends)

Steven’s love overpowered white diamond’s mind control over Connie.

“As I supected. Test #1 complete now for test #2 both of y’all to fight me! Shouts white diamond.

Thank you Steven!

You were always worth saving Connie, now let’s fuse to take on white diamond.  
Connie and Steven fuse into Stevonnie and charging with sword and shield straight towards white diamond.

White diamond dodges the attack and punches Stevonnie sending them across the room into the wall.

With a few scars and scratches Stevonnie gets back up. Suddenly the pink diamond gem gives them a superpower boost with that Stevonnie uses that to bash white diamond into the floor.

Picking herself out of the floor and summons a giant light beam attack and launching at Stevonnie but Stevonnie dodges the attack, only to get suddenly grabbed by white diamond.

“Ha got you! Do you surrender now?” White diamond said.

 

“Never this fight is going to continue no matter what!”  
Shouts Stevonnie.

“No matter what you say?” Suddenly white diamond grabs the pink diamond gemstone, rips it off Stevonnie and throws them on the floor causing them to unfuse.

————————————————————————————

Meanwhile with everyone else.

“Alright that’s the last of the machines.” Pearl explains with excitement.

“Damn right no future generations here!” Says bismuth 

“Dang emerald didn’t know you had electric powers while shocking those guards and proofing them. Lars says.  
“Told you could trust me.” Emerald exclaims 

Did y’all see the looks of the guards faces when lapis flooded the hallways. Ha classic, stupid guards didn’t see that coming. Peridot laughs 

You know peridot that could be a idea for a meep Morp? Lapis questions.

“Good work everyone we helped saves the planet from being torn apart now everything is up to Steven.” Said garnet 

“I’m sorry yellow, I know we can’t help Steven against white diamond, but something feels terribly wrong?” Blue Diamond questions

“I know blue, I feel pink diamond’s aura is agitated, so something is wrong let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone liking the story? Sorry if it’s not the best story but I am trying which is why I made this chapter a cliffhanger! 
> 
>  
> 
> This scene came from Spyro dawn of the dragon. Spyro and cynder confronts malafor.


	7. Mother and son reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink diamond is back!

.......what happened? Oh no CONNIE! Are you alright , please be okay! Steven finally wakes up and limped towards her.

“Wow what happened Steven? The last thing I remember was getting caught off guard by white diamond.” Connie opens her eyes. Ummm Steven where is your gemstone?

 

——————-/—————————————————————-

“Oh nooo moms gemstone i lost it! ..wait how am I alive?” Steven thinks for a moment until he hears multiple people talking.

“If you ever dare to hurt them again, I swear, you will better pray to the stars all I did was throw you across the room instead of shattering you!” Pink diamond shouts at white diamond who is backed against the wall.

Mom? Steven questions the small pink diamond.

“Hello Steven and Connie it’s finally nice to meet y’all, oh your both are bleeding I’m sorry.” Pink Grabs them both Steven and Connie in a group hug.

“Look mom it’s nothing, just a few scratches.” Steven says to his mother.

“May I ask how do you know my name is Connie?” Connie questions pink diamond.

“Well Connie, how do I know everything? I’ve been watch and listening through my gemstone. And Steven I am very proud of you of everything you have done.” Pink diamond proudly says to both kids.

———————-///————————————————————————————

“Pink your back? How is this possible?” Blue diamond happily says.

“Pink it’s been 5,000 years ANY idea how we all been worried!” Yellow diamond shouts at pink diamond.

“What is going on? The crystal gems and off colors are thinking.

“I know. I am sorry everyone. I was a selfish leader, starting a gem war with myself and faking my shattering to protect earth.” Pink diamond apologizes

“I knew something was up all along!” Chuckled white diamond 

“White diamond you actually knew!” Blue diamond stated  
“Oh stars! Said yellow diamond slaps herself on the head.

————————————————————//////——————

“Of course you two fools! Why else would I have not showed up for the murder trial? “Did you two really think a Rose Quartz could ever shatter a diamond?  
Come on really, I taught you three we are indestructible, only a diamond can cut a diamond! Shouts white diamond.

Steven and pink diamond runs up to the three diamonds arguing. “Please everyone stop the fighting! Everything is okay now, this madness can finally be done!

“Oh you’re human son Steven... how are you still alive, mean I didn’t mean to try to kill you?

“I guess The gem DNA me and Connie survived your last minute attack but I forgive you white diamond, like you said you were testing us with trials. 

————————————————————————————————————

“Why are humans so forgiving I will never know? I suppose you won’t be staying with us pink diamond? Blue diamond questioned pink diamond.

I’m sorry my diamond family , but my place is on earth to look after everything. Now white, you and yellow and blue must now promise to not harm any planets with life on them! Pink comments —————————————————————————————-—————————————————————-/————- I swear nothing will be harmed under my care. Blue diamond says “All right already, what ever life I find will be left alone! Says A grumpy Yellow diamond. We will be checking on you pink and your son from time to time. White diamond calmly said. “All right everyone let’s go home!” Steven says cheerfully. —————————————————////////—————///——- Hold on a minute please, we want to tag along and be free pearls. In other words We quit being servants to our diamonds! Said yellow pearl and blue pearl running up to Steven. —————————————————————————————————————————————-//—————————- “Alright then you both served us well and you both deserve a chance to be free. Yellow and blue diamond said. —————-///////////—————————————///-/—//// Same here please, we don’t want to be working in a zoo for humans anymore. We want to play and party with our little sister amethyst. Says the famethyst family happily cheers. ——————————————————————————————————————————————————- “Awesomesause I was really going to ask you guys to come with me to earth and live in my room. Amethyst says. “Oh stars a House filled with more amethysts. Says pearl ——————-////////——————————————————- “Sooo emerald, you staying here or tagging along with us? Lars walked up to her asking emerald I am happy to accept your offer, you’ll be lost without me. Emerald laughs ———————————————————————————-///——— Awesome! Your family just got bigger, time to go home everyone! Said Connie. Everyone gets in both spaceships and blasting off while the three diamonds waves goodbye for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....so did anyone call it , for pink diamond to return?


	8. The end or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is at peace.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading
> 
> Update I change both my instagram and tumblr names to Captain29thegamer

*6 months later*

“I am so happy you got to visit white diamond, but where is yellow diamond and blue diamond?” Steven questions white diamond sitting on the beach in front of the beach house.

Well Steven, they are back on homeworld finding new planets to protect and catching up on paperwork. but there is something more important I must tell you , and it’s about the future and a big threat coming to us all. 

“Oh but I will make sure everyone is ready when the time comes.” Steven tells white diamond.

————————————————————————————-  
Amethyst and the family throws a party, dance and sing using Steven’s karaoke machine in amethyst’s room.

Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call  
Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call  
I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way  
When it hits it shakes me to the core  
And makes me stronger than before  
It's not a question about trust  
but will you stand with us  
Can you feel it, make it real?  
I think it might wash away tonight  
Awaken from this never ending fight  
It takes more than meets the eye  
This war we're fighting it's not just rotting  
Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, hey-o  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call  
There's a rumble in the floor  
So get prepared for war  
When it hits it'll knock you to the ground  
When it shakes up everything around  
But survival is a must  
So will you stand with us  
Can you feel it, make it real  
Make me feel it  
I think it might wash away tonight  
Awaken from this never ending fight  
It takes more than meets the eye  
This war we're fighting is not just rotting  
Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, hey-o  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball  
This your last warning, a courtesy call  
Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, hey-o  
Tell'em turn it out till they can't no more  
Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball  
This your last warning, a courtesy call.

AMETHYST! keep it down I’m trying to teach a training lesson for blue pearl and yellow pearl. Shouts pearl banging on the living room door.

“Hey white pearl, why are we learning sword lessons again?” Commented yellow pearl 

“Oh I know, so that we can go on more mission adventures in the future.” Blue happily says while raising her hand.

That is correct blue, you both need to learn these skills to fight because I can’t always be there for you. Pearl said worriedly 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your lessons pearl, but have you seen my karaoke player and the microphones to go with it, it’s been missing for six months?” Peridot and lapis want to borrow it for a meep morp. Steven says walking through the doorway.

Well amethyst has it, she educating her family on music.

“Oh thank you, I will let peridot and lapis know that I can bring it over next time.” Steven says walking out the door.  
————————————————————————————

*the new off colors beach house in the woods*

Lars sleeping peacefully in a bed nest..... until emerald broke down the door.

LARS!

“Yes emerald” Lars says sleepily 

I CAUGHT A BIRD!! Emerald happily says.  
Muffled chirping sounds of a mama bird in her hands.

“WAIT WHAT! Please put her back emerald, her three babies need her help to survive!”

“Oh I’m sorry Lars I’ll put her back, I am still learning about the adorable animals on earth.

“Look how beautiful and big she is is, it feels like just six months ago we found her on the forest floor. “ says a merry Flourite.

It was six months ago grandma Flourite. Lars replies.

“I got a vision everyone! Emerald is going to catch the blue mama bird.” Padparadscha joyfully announced.

————————————————————————————-  
Lapis and peridot’s newly built barn that is parked next to the lighthouse.

(Explosions of glitter and fireworks)  
“Why are making this meep morp again peridot?” 

Because lapis lazuli, Steven says the Fourth of July is just in week, so I want to show the town true art of fireworks with glitter bombs it’s genius idea right lapis?

“You know peridot, what part of you I like the best?”

Umm my body? My eyes? My fluffy hair?

Nope , nope and more nope! It’s your smile peridot! 

“But how? Yours is more beautiful when I get you to laugh! Peridot comments.

“Do you know where my smile comes from peridot?”

Where lapis?

Your crazy inspiring ideas for meep morps. Lapis lazuli says smiling.

Bark!

————————————————————————————-  
The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing a mini series featuring the pearls , amethyst and her family. Lapidot and pumpkin in the future.
> 
> Hope you like it


	9. Questions for the tv show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions for the show?

1\. Did blue pearl and yellow pearl stay on homeworld while blue diamond and yellow diamond invaded earth.  
Because after the fight you don’t see them anywhere or being mentioned.

2\. Will the barn ever be rebuilt? Because lapis drops the barn on blue diamond and it was smashed into pieces.

3\. Will jasper and the ruby squad join the crystal Gems willingly. Lets let face they all hate Steven and the crystal gems.

 

4\. How long will it take for Lars and emerald to fight?  
I want to see a epic fight scene and emerald join the team after.

5\. When will lars come home with the off colors tagging along. I want to say he’s been in space for a year, come on I feel sorry for the guy.

 

6\. Is white diamond blind? There is a theory going around tumblr and instagram that the corruption attack was reflected from pink diamond and blinded white diamond.

 

7\. Rainbow Quartz 2.0 or a fusion between garnet and Steven. We need more fusions!

 

8\. Lapidot fusion and malachite returns? Lapis needs closer against fusion.

 

9\. Will hessonite and squaridot show up in the show? I love these two characters.

10\. Is there a bigger threat than the diamonds? Who knows what Rebecca Sugar is thinking.

11\. Who will get shattered in the show? I am still unsure.

 

12\. Will there be a diamond fusion between all diamonds or just two? I am excited for this!

13\. Will there be a breaking the fourth wall joke or evil plot twist? This will be Priceless 

14\. When will the mystery girl say anything? I want to hear her voice.

15\. Why didn’t white diamond show up for the trail and help invade earth? I guess she was busy in a far away galaxy.

16\. Why is pink diamond the smallest diamond? I guess she turned out defective because of low supplies and the other diamonds had no choice but to accept her.

17\. Will Steven Universe series end at season six? I am going to cry all day.

 

Thank you for reading the questions, but what are your thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that the new episodes will be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> When will white diamond show up?


End file.
